Talk:Total Drama Murder (TDH2)
If anyone wants to be one of the contestants...please talk here!!! Audition time! Lucky number6th best editor 23:24, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Auditions Can I please be Noah? I'll participate in all the challenges. Noah612 23:32, October 12, 2010 (UTC) I want to be Duncan. Im a punk, I can play a punk very well and I think Duncan rocks! I will be the perfect role fore Duncan! JohnnyFairplay818 23:34, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Can I be Gwen? She's my favorite character, and I'm really alike to her, lolGwenAnd DuncanRock Wanna talk? 00:18, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Ideas Maybe there can be a brunch of discust challance I might do that after the team swap. Cody? Cody? Cody? I can...I can't feel my face? Where'd you put it? CODY? CODY? CO...*faints* -Plat 03:49, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Hole on the Wall! :D --Wassup?Talk to me!Yep! 04:54, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Can I have idea for the season three name?[[User: Heather rocks|'It's your time to shine']][[User talk: Heather rocks| shooting stars!]] 22:20, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Probably just Total Drama Horror 3...unless I think of something more creative. Cody? Cody? Cody? I can...I can't feel my face? Where'd you put it? CODY? CODY? CO...*faints* -Plat 23:22, October 22, 2010 (UTC) I was thinking Scaring Around The World(TDH3)..[[User: Heather rocks|'It's your time to shine']][[User talk: Heather rocks| shooting stars!]] 23:23, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Another idea a Friday The Thirteen parody![[User: Heather rocks|'It's your time to shine']][[User talk: Heather rocks| shooting stars!]] 22:57, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Announcement All Total Drama Murder people...there is going to be a tribe swap next episode!!! So, if anyone want to be with someone else on the same team, please state it here! Otherwise, the teams are fair game. Cody? Cody? Cody? I can...I can't feel my face? Where'd you put it? CODY? CODY? CO...*faints* -Plat 02:06, October 18, 2010 (UTC) I don't think you should allow this, it takes the drama out of it. --Wassup?Talk to me!Yep! 04:53, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Allow what exactly? Cody? Cody? Cody? I can...I can't feel my face? Where'd you put it? CODY? CODY? CO...*faints* -Plat 04:55, October 18, 2010 (UTC) You shouldn't allow team requests >:D A team swap seems to be needed. --Wassup?Talk to me!Yep! 21:09, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Returnee I've decided...there will be ONE person returning this season. It can be someone already voted out, or one of the 4 contestants that weren't on this season. (Justin, Katie, Beth, Trent) So, if you want to return, or be on the season, ask here! Cody? Cody? Cody? I can...I can't feel my face? Where'd you put it? CODY? CODY? CO...*faints* -Plat 22:35, Oct 20, 2010 (UTC) I'd like to be justin http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:Wes_Holden 08:44, October, 23 2010 (UTC) Wes Holden I'd like to be TrentYoure2490 22:19, October 22, 2010 (UTC)Youre2490 I would like to return as Sierra VoorhesNoahFTW Noah should win Season 5! 15:02, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Nice epic twist :D Tdi Hi 03:05, October 24, 2010 (UTC) I would like to return as Lindsay it will make Cody's day and other people![[User: Heather rocks|'It's your time to shine']][[User talk: Heather rocks| shooting stars!]] 23:38, October 26, 2010 (UTC) I think Jerd was the returnee. Well, it's me, Mrdaimion So, if you want to talk, click me 23:41, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Who's Jerd?[[User: Heather rocks|'It's your time to shine']][[User talk: Heather rocks| shooting stars!]] 23:42, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Me. ♚Prince Reddude the FIRST♚ Slicing the enemy 23:44, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Oh..Cool I thought it was someone else![[User: Heather rocks|'It's your time to shine']][[User talk: Heather rocks| shooting stars!]] 23:45, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Ok listen... my brother was ticked at me so he took control of DJ while I was at work... so I didn't figure it out now... I still am interested in this site, check my user page and it will show I am active, so I never wanted to quit! Phyneo LOL Jerd seems to be public enemy #1! XD ♚Prince Reddude the FIRST♚ Slicing the enemy 00:47, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Why,who knows..XD[[User: Heather rocks|'It's your time to shine']][[User talk: Heather rocks| shooting stars!]] 00:49, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Reddy must go!!!!! He has won to much! >=D Sunslicer2 Darkness traps all. '' 00:53, November 2, 2010 (UTC) XD..[[User: Heather rocks|'It's your time to shine']][[User talk: Heather rocks| '''shooting stars!']] 00:54, November 2, 2010 (UTC) I feel so loved <3 Evereyone wants Jerd gone because they're insecure about not winning challenges. XD jk :p ♚Prince Reddude the FIRST♚ Slicing the enemy 00:54, November 2, 2010 (UTC) That was wierd it said you posted this 0 seconds ago![[User: Heather rocks|'It's your time to shine']][[User talk: Heather rocks| shooting stars!]] 00:56, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Eh, I can'r win challenges. I only win ones that I don't participate in, but that only works when I'm on a team. Look it up, my team only won challenges that I didn't do.... REDDY WILL BE DEFEATED!!!!!! POTATOES!!! Sunslicer2 Darkness traps all. '' 00:57, November 2, 2010 (UTC) I'm awesome like that. 8) ♚Prince Reddude the FIRST♚ Slicing the enemy 00:57, November 2, 2010 (UTC) I'm "doing" homework right now..... xD.... Sunslicer2 ''Darkness traps all. '' 00:58, November 2, 2010 (UTC) I did my home work![[User: Heather rocks|'It's your time to shine']][[User talk: Heather rocks| '''shooting stars!']] 00:59, November 2, 2010 (UTC) You're mean, Plat.... quitting five seconds after I get eliminated.... why couldn't you die before? xD Sunslicer2 ''Darkness traps all. '' 23:29, November 2, 2010 (UTC) It was double elim so technically it's a tie... :) Blainerific is my Duncan?Yip, Backstabbing Bass! 19:40, November 3, 2010 (UTC)